Black and White
by MiseryHost
Summary: He didn't kill anyone He didn't kill anyone He didn't kill anyone He wasn't a murderer. [[ I MUST WARN YOU THAT THIS IS MATURE IN THE SENSE OF HOW SCREWED UP IT IS OR HOW I HOPE IT TO BE]]


Kaneki Ken

Black haired Kaneki Ken surveyed the usual, busy, evening Tokyo streets, leaning on the balls of his feet as he waited patiently at one side of the road. The crowd of people surrounding him presented him with a rather uneasy feeling, since a wave of claustrophobia kicked in rendering him with his arms glued to his slender hips. Soon later, the horning vehicles arrived to a halt while the traffic lights released a strum of beeps to implicate that the pedestrians could cross. Many people bumped shoulders with him and so awkward black haired Kaneki continuously muttered apologies under his breath as he swerved in and out of everyone in order to reach his destination.

Walking further into the dark, narrow streets he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket indicating a text message. Plucking it out of his pocket, black haired Kaneki quickly tapped in a reply already knowing the identification of the sender before he unlocked his phone. The only person who would text him this late at night was his best friend Hide even though they had seen each other about ten minutes ago where they spent their time in their favourite coffee shop. Hide mentioned how the purple haired employee was checking him out when in reality, it was quite frankly the opposite however Hide refused to listen to him. The girl seemed a little too cool and serious for someone like Hide who was the epitome of immaturity. Therefore someone like black haired Kaneki wasn't welcomed in that girls league not that he was as affected by that fact when compared to Hide.

"What an idiot," Black haired Kaneki commented aloud when he read the next message.

His best friend was really someone resembling the polar opposite of himself although from the moment he met Hide, there was something about him that rather enthused black haired Kaneki and led him to be as close as he was with him today. The reason why he admired Hide to such an extent was because Hide actually _talked_ to him. Hide had actually noticed him while he read his book in the concealed corner of the classroom. Their bond was of something that would have connected whether they knew each other for years or a week, as if their friendship was fate.

Black haired Kaneki lived by himself which was a little surprising since his scrawny self didn't appear as if it could feed itself nevertheless manage to uphold a house. At the thought of food, he found his stomach inaudibly growling at him as he envisioned the tasty hamburger he bought himself at least once a week. Living by himself clearly meant eating out was the norm.

It was a cold night and black haired Kaneki came across a construction site which stank of an eerie aura causing him to shudder as paranoia decided to settle in. He didn't think he had seen the site recently but couldn't shake of the feeling of having been there before... Ah, like deja vu, he thought in an attempt to dismiss the horror film-like scene that replayed in his mind. However no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the strange bundle of feelings, they choose to remain.

Closing his eyes for a moment longer, he released a huge sigh, slumping his shoulders as he dragged himself forth. It was too late to turn back now and it seemed as though the burger would have to wait since he longed to be in his bed rather than in a humid,busy-prone fast food shop.

Abruptly a swarm of emotions overwhelmed black haired Kaneki almost in a warning of what to expect next as he was forced to a halt. _What?_ Instantly the smothering atmosphere suffocated him, censoring his sense of morality which blatantly would have been to run away as fast and far away as possible. _What is this?_ However he didn't, instead he watched the naked scene with his widened, quivering eyes, feeling sick from the sight as well as how quickly his heart rate picked up. No matter how hard he tried to calm down his ragged breaths, black haired Kaneki found himself panting accommodated with droplets of sweat moisturising his flushed face. _Why is this happening_?

Some sort of strangled scream crawled out of his mouth, his mind willing to release the minimal amount of tension rather than relinquishing nothing. With his knees colliding with one another in a wave of constant trembles, he felt his strength gradually being absorbed into the harsh air realising that he wasn't going to be able to withstand any more of this as his body would soon surrender.

"Ah, wh-wha-what... ugh huh?"

There was someone there crouched over, completely aware of his presence after all they shared the closest type of bond. The white haired guy stroked the older lady's long, light shade of purple hair with smooth caresses, her bloodshot eyes wide and immobile. On another day, this very lady would be classed as beautiful and perhaps even untouchable because of her rather shy personality which hid her monstrous nature. Beautiful yet dangerous. He stared at her face, flicking her hair over her shoulders before pushing himself up from the damp ground and standing upright to face _himself_.

"Mmh, I've been waiting, my beloved Kaneki," White haired Kaneki Ken announced, his voice eerie and hollow. "Finally, I get to see you... Come here."

Black haired Kaneki was scared, confused, shocked and forced himself to think of this universe as a dream that he couldn't seem to awake from. A kind of haunting nightmare that refused to let go of him. The ones that always came back one way or another.

White haired Kaneki didn't smile but it was an expression close to it as he reached out to him. "Don't be afraid of me, Kaneki. I'm real."

What was it that truly possessed black haired Kaneki to take that first step? What was it that truly possessed black haired Kaneki to take that second step? What was it that truly possessed black haired Kaneki to take that last step?He should have turned back straight away, the moment he noticed that there was someone else there. For someone like him, accepting reality wasn't his way of living.

In front of him was himself?

"Wh-who are you?"

He didn't answer, only outstretch his hand and touch black haired Kaneki's face. Black haired Kaneki shuddered, frozen as he analysed the icy hand. It was raw and scarred, the nails black and chipped as if he had been digging violently or beneath were clots of blood. Either of them were frightening thoughts.

"So beautiful," White haired Kaneki whispered, his red eye glimmering. "So Kaneki is beautiful... Kaneki, you look at me as if I'm the culprit- as if you're the pure one in this, this, this, this isn't my fault. Kaneki, how are you so beautiful? Your two eyes look scared as if they belonged to a human. A beautiful human."

Black haired Kaneki shivered in disgust, cowering as far away as he could before his suppressed scream erupted when he caught the sight of the bloody lady on the floor beside them. He felt the bile rise within his throat as he heaved, his feet attempting to scramble backward away from the scene until white haired Kaneki caught him by the shoulders, twisting him around so he could fully witness the state the lady was in.

His voice was soft. "Don't worry, my beautiful Kaneki. Rize-san is dead, she can't physically harm you any longer... ne, it's not time to start crying yet, silly silly Kaneki!"

With short, ragged breaths black haired Kaneki saw his vision blur for a moment before the one holding him up pressed his lips to his neck as if in comfort. They felt cold and alarming, fulfilling the wish the owner willed. Black haired Kaneki was no longer on the verge of breaking into tears although his stance remained frigid and afraid, his muscles tensed. On the other hand, white haired Kaneki was loose and comfortable, happiness brimming at the surface of his bruised flesh. He fondled with a lock of black hair before grasping black haired Kaneki's hand, leading him to whatever destination destiny had laid out for them.

"Please... let me go," Black haired Kaneki pleaded weakly, unable to voice his plea due to the overwhelming situation.

However white haired Kaneki merely tightened their intertwined hands, pulling him along deeper into the construction site. It was dark and overbearing, the poles of metal looming over them acting as witnesses ready to reveal the truth. Black haired Kaneki shivered violently, his shoulder brushing against the being beside him every so often. There was a queasy feeling building up within his gut from the constant reminder that he was no longer safe.


End file.
